Bondingand Burgers
by Not-so-slim-shady12
Summary: Prussia's bored,so he decides to go pay a 'surprise visit' to our favorite American Idiot :p Slash,yaoi,BoyXboy, n also be seen as Friendship,cause America's so oblivious :D Rated T,cause I'm paranoid :D


Prussia just couldn't control really couldn' had just been walking around,bored as hell because Austria was sick,  
so he couldn't go annoy him or he'd get a frying pan to the he'd decided to go pay a surprise visit to America.  
They rarely hung out,but The Prussian wanted someone to annoy,and America was the first person who came to mind.  
So he made his way to the Loud Americans wanted it to be a surprise,so he didn't call to warn went up to America's door,and tried to see if it was unlocked and,surpisingly,it was!Smirking at the American's obliviousness,he quietly made his way into America's house,and he heard what sounded like a choking he was caught,  
he immediately turned around,prepared for a fist to the no-one was in there with heard the sound again,and it sounded like it was coming from the door to his the superman posters,he knew he was beside Alfred's heard the sound again,and it almost sounded like the American was...no,he would not think like this!  
He wasn't France!But if he was...Prussia wanted a little peak,just out of slowly reached for the door,and cracked it open,ready to see...Nothing?Wait!The bathroom!It had to made his way into Alfred's room,and saw a bundle of clothes on the was almost certain he knew what America was doing,but he still wanted a peek...you know,just in heard rustling in the bathroom,and smirked to reached for the door,and slowly turned the knob,and cracked it open,just barely...And he prepared himself to what had to be...America standing with his back to him,almost completely naked,besides boxers,on a scale.  
Despite the Prussians initial dissappointment at being wrong...He had to admit,it was one hell of a 'd be lying if he said he'd never checked Alfred out,But he didn't expect him to be THAT had tan skin,and even though he could only see the Americans' back,Prussia could feel his blood rushing down south didn't dare look at Alfred's rear,or he might pounce on he heard the sound sounded like a hitched gasp,and a almost sounded like America was...crying?He tried to get a peek at the American's face,but couldn't see decided he had to know what was upsetting Alfred so much,and quietly opened the door,and walked thought he might want to play a little prank on America,maybe that'd cheer him crept silently up to Alfred,and leaned up to his ear,and screamed "BOO!" while grabbing his sides and tickling the American for all he was let out a high-pitched shriek,and turned quickly around while prying Prussia's hands off him."Prussia!What the hell?!",America shrieked.  
"I was bored.",Prussia stated."But more importantly,why the hell are you crying?"  
America tried to look surprised,and failed miserably."What?I'm not crying!" He said was almost believable,but the red,swollen eyes gave him away.  
"Alfred...",Prussia said,trying to sound serious."Seriously,why were you weighing yourself and crying?"  
"Because...",America's voice quivered."I'm FAT!" America could of said he was a transgender elephant,and Prussia would not have been more surprised than he is now.  
"Huh?!Are you joking?!Mein Gott!Why the hell would you think you're fat?!",The Prussian all but screamed.  
"Because!Look at me!",America wailed,While grabbing his sides and pincing the little-almost nonexistant- rolls."I almost have a muffin top!"  
"...America..?Can I ask you something?",America looked at him curiously,so he continued,"Are you on your man-period?"  
"What?!No!",Alfred said,clearly embarrassed.  
"Alfred,your body is alot of things,all of which make me drool,But one thing it certainly isn't is fat!",Prussia stated with confidence.  
"...R-Really?",America sniffled and blushed,"I'm not fat?"  
"Of course not!",The Prussian said. Before he knew it,he was engulfed in a bear-hug,and nearly picked up off the chuckled and hugged back,trying to ignore the fact that America was only in Boxers.  
"So,wanna go get a burger?",Prussia asked playfully,knowing the American would never turn down burgers."My treat."  
"Sure,why not?" America laughed,now back to his old self,"But only 4 this time!I do have a figure to watch,you know..."

END

I HAD TO YOU GUYS.I had to write a story!I know it sucks,and there probably are alot of errors,but I did TRY MAH BEST!I am also working on a FrUS,And an AmeriPan :P


End file.
